Wholocked
by Kizuna31
Summary: The Doctor decides to go and meet Arthur Conan Doyle...only to wind up a bit lost (really short and for a contest...not my best work but it was fun to write!) T for some language!


10s-girl's final for the dr_destiel tournament.

Donna was standing in the TARDIS kitchen, trying to decide on something to eat, when she felt the soft landing. 'Getting better space man' she thought as she grabbed a bowl.

"DONNA!" hearing running feet she sighed….he sounded far too excited for this early in the morning.

"Donna?!...Don…oh there you are!" the Doctor said as he stopped himself from running past the kitchen.

"Ok guess where we are." He said standing there with a huge excited grin on his face.

Donna sighed again, used to this by now, she shook her head and humored him saying with a light smile, "I dunno….Spain?"

"Nah come on really guess! It's a fun one I promise….oh I know! We were talking about it last week."

"It's too early for this skinny just tell me!" she said with a slight laugh…it was early but his mood was infectious.

"London!"

"…" she just stared at him holding her bowl and he just kept standing there grinning like a fool.

"Doctor…I'm FROM London remember? It's that place you like to frequently visit? The one you keep having to save?"

He stood there for a second uncomprehending before,

"OH no no of course not 2008 we're in 1914!" he said rushing over to grab her bowl, setting it down, and rushing her to the main room. 'Thank God I learned to put on real clothes first thing' Donna thought as she ran.

"So what's in 1914?" she asked as he whizzed around the control room pressing buttons.

"Well, a lot actually. But what WE'RE here for is to meet SIR Arthur Conan Doyle!"

"The Sherlock guy?"

"Yes! I've only seen him once, never actually gotten to meet him so I thought hey why…."

BAM the TARDIS crashed off kilter throwing them both up against the railing.

"What was that!?" Donna yelled trying to hold on as the TARDIS crashed again.

"I don't know! It's like she's running away from something!" the Doctor said remembering when Jack had tried to get on board.

Donna watched as he held on desperately to the console trying to read the screen and watched as his face fell.

"Oh no…" he said just as the TARDIS flipped upside down and, as Donna hit the ceiling, her world went dark.

"Hurry we haven't much time!" Sherlock said as he rushed up the stairs of 221B…stairs he never thought he'd see again. His banishment had been rather anticlimactic, in the end, but of all the scenarios he'd thought of to get him out of it, Moriarty returning had not been one of them…never had he thought to see that face or hear that voice again.

As he got to the door at the top of the stairs, just as he was hoping Mrs. Hudson hadn't started packing away his things yet (he was having most of it shipped to him), he heard an odd noise….almost like someone moving a key up and down his violin strings only so much louder.

"What the hell is that?" he heard John say from below him on the stairs.

"I'm…not sure." He said and watched as John reached for his gun. Sherlock slowly opened the door to the flat…only to find…

"A…police box…" it was one of those very rare times that he was completely stunned.

"A what?" John said moving into the room beside the detective.

"A police box…common in London in the 1950s used to –"

"- Sherlock I really don't care…what is it doing in the flat!?" John interrupted.

Sherlock shrugged slowly as he walked towards the box, his curiosity getting the better of him. He couldn't really deduce much from the box itself…only that it was a bit weathered…and it looked just ever so slightly different from the boxes of old. Also that the door said "Pull to open" but the doors obviously swung in….odd. He had reached up to push on the door when he heard Mycroft behind him say,

"Are you mad what if it's a –" but it was too late. All he'd done was blink and suddenly he wasn't in the flat he was standing beside an elegant pool with water so crystal clear even he couldn't tell how deep it was. As at matter of fact he was almost positive it was changing depth as he looked at it.

"Bloody…." He startled just slightly to realize John was there with him.

"So I didn't pass out then?" Sherlock said starting to look around

"Not unless we both did." John said looking around himself. "Where do you suppose we –" suddenly the whole room jolted to the side with a loud crash, throwing them into the depth defying pool.

Sherlock sputtered as he came up for air just in time to feel himself floating towards the dome roof.

"SHIT!" he heard John scream as they hurtled towards the roof. But, before they could hit, they found themselves thrown towards the wall instead.

"The room is rolling!" Sherlock said as they suddenly found themselves splashing back into the water.

"NO SHIT!" John yelled as they were slung at the ceiling again. This time slamming into it with a painful thud.

Suddenly everything stopped and Sherlock felt his equilibrium turn his stomach as they suddenly fell back into the pool….even though he was sure they'd been upside down a moment before. This time they both swam quickly for the edge of the pool…for something to hold onto. Just as Sherlock was thinking a pole would be helpful one materialized out of the side of the pool.

"Convenient…" he said grabbing onto it none the less.

"Ok seriously though," John said panting and rubbing his shoulder where he'd smashed it against the roof, "What. The hell."

"Donna!...Donna wake up! Donna!" they heard coming from far away.

Sherlock and John looked at each other and quickly got out of the pool, John's medical instinct rushing him towards the panicked voice.

The Doctor clung to the TARDIS console for dear life as he felt his beautiful ship flip upside down. He watched as Donna's grip slipped and she hurtled towards the ceiling far above them.

"Donna!" he yelled as she slammed into the roof. Frantically he tried to calm his panicking ship. 'What's wrong with you!? I got us out of there!' he thought as he finally managed to get her stable. He quickly switched the gravity around so that, instead of crashing back to the floor, Donna floated gently down. He ran over to her and grabbed her shoulder, trying to dig his stethoscope out of his pockets.

"Donna wake up!" he said tapping her on the cheek….nothing. He listened for her single heart and heard it…but it was weak.

"Donna!" he yelled at her like when they were fighting….nothing…no change in her face or heart rate. 'No no no no, come on Donna'

Suddenly he heard running feet. Someone had got on his TARDIS….no wonder she was freaking out. He saw two men round the corner one a bit shorter than he was, the other looked to be just slightly taller than Rose. The taller black haired man slid to a halt outside the control room while the blond ran in and knelt beside Donna.

"She hit her head?" he asked. He'd figure out who they were later he was more worried about Donna now.

"Yes," he said handing the man his stethoscope, "you a doctor then?" even with everything going on he had to chuckle inwardly a little at that. The man grunted an affirmative and listen to Donna's heart while running his hand over her head. The Doctor sat back on his heels, a million thoughts running through his head.

"This is a space ship…." The taller man said in awe. The Doctor looked back at him a little shocked. Most people just assumed it was a control panel.

"Oh well hello there." He jerked his head back to look at Donna who'd opened her eyes and was staring uncomprehendingly at John. She glanced over at the Doctor who just shrugged, a smile on his face.

"Scared me there." He said placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Sorry," Donna mumbled "might not have to do that if someone could control their bloody ship!" she said getting louder with every word. The Doctor smiled and gave her a hug and John snorted.

"Well guess I'm not needed here then….speaking of where is here?" he said glancing around.

"Sherlock!" John shouted as he spotted his detective friend standing precariously on the console so he could get a closer look at the moving glass.

"John come have a look at this it's fascinating!" Sherlock said hopping down and looking at the Doctor's multiple sticky notes with his magnifying glass.

Donna and the Doctor stood stunned as they stared for a moment at….hang on

"Did you say Sherlock?!" Donna said "Cause there's no way someone ACTUALLY names their kid that!"

"Oh…um yeah Donna about that." The Doctor said trying to stop the rant he knew was coming.

"What!?" she whirled on him and he leaned over and whispered something to her.

"So….you're saying….you're mad! That can't ACTUALLY be…."

"Well…I mean they do look bit modern for 1914 so maybe I am wrong but…"

"1914?" John, who'd be watching their comical display, asked "if you mean what year you just kidnapped us from it was early 2014….bit off."

"This isn't just a space ship?" Sherlock yelled from under the console, hopping up and staring at the Doctor, "You travel in time as well?"

John looked at Sherlock's face and saw something he very rarely saw….pure joy and wonder….then it sunk in what his friend had said.

"What do you mean 'travel in time'?"

"Well….I think perhaps I ought to explain but uh…how 'bout you two have a look outside first?"

Donna looked over at the Doctor with a disapproving glare and whispered,

"Mean!"

The Doctor just smirked at her as he followed to two men to the door just in time to hear John say,

"No flipping way!" whilst Sherlock just stared, his face looking like a frozen computer.

As Sherlock walked back into the flat, John behind him, he stared in wonder again at how small the outside of the box was compared to its vast interior. It had taken the Doctor, as he called himself (not his real name of course but he'd asked Sherlock to keep the name a secret after he'd figured it out), a while to answer all of John and Sherlock's questions and even longer for them to answer his and his companion's questions. Apparently in the Doctor's world they were nothing more than stories…works of fiction from over a hundred years before. It was a humbling experience to be sure….and he didn't often have those.

John had sat in amazement as he watched Sherlock and The Doctor talk…it was rare Sherlock found someone as brilliant as himself. He'd talked to Donna a little and realized her world wasn't so different from there's….no different at all really except for the alien attacks. How weird that the birth (or lack of one) of one man could make such a difference as to create an entire alternate reality. He watched as Mycroft fussed at Sherlock…shutting up rather nicely when the TARDIS slowly vanished back to its own reality.


End file.
